Troubles of Sakura's Life
by CherryPetals0510
Summary: It's not like Sakura doesn't already have enough trouble in her life; there's the ramen-obsessed Naruto, the Avenger Sasuke, and the lazy and perverted teacher, Kakashi-sensei. What now- she has to save the world? (A re-write) (No OCs- at least, if there is, they have no major role)
1. Prologue

**DATE REVISED: 07/01/2016**

Dear my fellow readers-

I'm sorry for revising this so late. Give me a chance please ;-;

*Word*= Italic (Thoughts/Emphasis)

**Word**= Bold (Inner Sakura/Emphasis)

-O-

Everything was fine.

Except it wasn't.

Sakura took a deep breath, and steadied herself. *Calm yourself, Sakura. CALM YOUR FREAKING SELF, OKAY? Even if there's someone who CLEARLY SHOULD BE PUNCHED BECAUSE SHE'S MOVING SO FREAKING SLOWLY, calm yourself.*

"Hello? Ma'am?" Sakura poked the woman who was standing in front of her in the grocery line, "There's, uh, no one in front of you now! Could you- ya know, move? Faster? A little bit?"

The woman turned, a dark hood shielding her face, her brown hair probably covering most of what was in her line of sight. Sakura was still suspicious as to why this woman was wearing that kind of clothing in the summer- but hey, everyone had their own preferences.

A gasp. Sakura tilted her head, confused, but before she could ask the woman what exactly was intimidating about herself- she had pink hair, for goodness sakes- and that there was no need to be afraid or anything, the woman seemed to have composed herself.

"Young'uns these days..." The woman said, in a low and gravelly voice, and turned back, very slowly. She then walked unhurriedly to the front of the line.

Rude. Sakura fumed, picking up the store basket which had her groceries in it. Couldn't she just walk faster? Sakura was on a mission here, geez.

-x-

Sakura trudged to the small house resting nearby the academy, hands red and swollen from the weight of the grocery bags constantly being shifted from one hand to the next.

This was not good.

She had been trying not to get callouses by moisturising her hands whenever she could, but being a ninja meant that no matter how hard you tried, your hands were always going to be rough and full of callouses.

Even if 'being a ninja' only meant doing D-ranked missions.

Walking to the door of the house, she knocked on the door. "I'm back! Let me in, please!"

Sakura waited.

And waited.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Then she realised that she had forgotten that her teammates were probably still out helping the old woman buy her clothes. Her teammates... had a very different sense of style.

Sakura groaned. This could take a while.

-x-

"You don't know what you're talking about! This... this dress. How could it possibly look 'pretty' to you? Disgusting flowery patterns..."

"Tch. Says the guy with the orange jacket that people can see from a mile away."

"Huh? Did the emo with the duck-butt hair say something?"

"My wonderful students, I'm sure you're not arguing, right? After all, we're helping out this wonderful lady right here, and you guys don't want to upset her at all. Am I correct?"

"Hmph, whatever."

"..."

-x-

The woman brought her hood down, brushing her hair away from her eyes. It had been a close call, when she had almost given herself away in the store. How could she have aimed so far away from her target age?

She would have to wait until this Sakura was old enough. Until then, she would be watching her.

-x-

Blood-red eyes gleamed, tomoe spinning.

-O-

(lel Kakashi was probably very ooc in this. i forgot how to write kakashi seeing as i haven't watched/read naruto for a long time now. please correct me if it is indeed very ooc)

Update schedule is not set, (this is one big mess and i'm trying to fix it.) however, I will update at least a chapter every three months.

R/R please, and criticism is very much appreciated ;w;


	2. Mission: Start!

**DATE REVISED: 10/31/2016**

Hey! Miss Procrastinator here. I'm forcing myself to write this because I really wouldn't write anything if I didn't give myself a deadline (though I really, really like writing).

Also. I just realised that I made the woman from last chapter seem verrrryyyy creepy, haha..  
(She really isn't that creepy... maybe it's the way I worded it.)

Should I change the rating? There are a few things that seem like they wouldn't belong in a K+ rated story (imo).

-O-

"So, how do you like this?" Naruto fluttered his eyelashes, swinging his long pigtails around. His hands clutched the folds of the dress that he was wearing, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Hell no."

Kakashi tsked, "Sasuke-kun, that isn't very nice. Naruto, that looks... great, in fact."

Naruto scrunched his nose and immediately dispelled his jutsu. What was left was a (very *manly*, if Naruto could say) boy wearing a dress.

Sasuke turned around and gagged.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know that tone. Are you... checking me out? Not interested, by the way."  
"I didn't mean that-"

"I think it'd be wonderful. For *me*. Buy that." The old lady, who they had honestly forgotten about, said. She waved her hand around carelessly, "I need to go home now. I didn't hire you guys just to end up doing nothing. I don't have another day to waste."

-x-

When they came back, they found Sakura tapping her foot impatiently, leaning against the wall of the house.

"It's been *hours*."

"It would've been days if I'd let them choose," the old woman said dryly.

Naruto and Sasuke were still bickering , but Sakura considered the job well done, "So, granny, I think it's time to go back now to report. Sorry about Naruto. He's... himself, and he always aggravates Sasuke. Sasuke's not always like that, I promise."

"Sakura-chan, *he's* the one that always aggravates me!" Naruto howled.

-x-

"Your simply- ehm awful ehm- amazing record to finish missions on time is the very reason I only allow D-ranks."

"But sensei-" Sakura started.

Sasuke cut in, "It's been only a little bit less than the amount the other teams- culminated, by the way- have done. How are we worse than all of them?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm agreeing with Sasuke..." Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi shrugged, "Alright. I have a deal for you. If you guys manage to catch Tora within five hours, I'll *consider* giving you guys a C-ranked mission."

-O-

Dun dun dun- not really -_-'. Sorry, not good at ending chapters.

This was a filler chapter *-*

This has a shocking word count of... 322! I'll upload another chapter soon to make up for it. (And by soon I don't mean 3-months-soon, haha)


	3. wow i'm such a liar

"I'll update quickly" said I, "Within three months"

Look at me now.

I'm working on the next chapter and will upload it within the next 7 days.

And, because of my negligence, I will make myself update at least (AT LEAST) once a month now.

Yell at me to update, guys.

I don't have discipline TT-TT


	4. ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT

Ok ok ok ok hear me out please

im lazy

and y'all should should really tell me to update because THEN I FORGET aaaa

i cant make any promises, but i am working on the next chapter and will hopefully upload it soon so i can delete these shameful non-chaps ;-;

Its going to be terribly short though. Like maybe 300 words... max? I cant keep my attention on something long enough to be fully interested in it

i hope i can change that because i really need to

See you (hopefully) soon,

cherrypetals0510


End file.
